


Errors

by Geromy



Series: Mcreyes Winter Break 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marijuana, Morning Wood, Shotgunning, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: All he needed was for McCree to fix a mistake on his post-mission report. He didn't expect to be confronted with all the mistakes he'd been making as a commander.McReyes Winter Break 2018-> Day two: Baking





	Errors

**Author's Note:**

> little bit of a play on words with the prompt, forgive me. no high sex though since i know some people consider it d/c

Another successful mission down. Gabriel let out a tired groan as he fell back in his desk chair, feeling old when the action made his knees crack. All of his agents’ reports were in, and he’d sent them all to get a good day’s worth of down time. They’d earned it. The stack of paperwork left on his desk was daunting to say the least, but he knew as soon as he finished up with them, he could have a rest, too. 

Sometimes he wondered how different things would be if he had taken Jack’s job instead. He wasn’t sure he  _ ever  _ got downtime. For Blackwatch, it was always a choice. Most of the things they wanted to get involved in they ended up not being allowed to anyway. But for Overwatch agents… It was a constant in-and-out of the battle, one fight to the next. Their responsibility was beyond taking a night off. 

Alright, moment to be thankful over. He fingered through the stack of reports, picking up one and getting to business. 

 

As usual, every single report was in perfect standing order. He did have some of the best agents on the planet. Sometimes, in moments like this, he let himself have that small moment of pride. As hard of a time as he liked to give them, he was never serious. Taking a commander position was one of the most rewarding things he had ever- wait.

“Once clearing the area,” he read aloud, double checking he’d seen the error he thought he did. “Shimada and I proceeded on foot. Damn it.” 

Figures if anyone was going to let him down tonight, it was going to be McCree. Every other instance in this entire report, he’d written the right name down. But right here, his mission-long partner switched to Shimada, for no reason.

Gabriel knew something was going on between them. Couldn’t stop thinking about each other long enough to write a damn report right.

He thumbed a tab onto the page with the error and closed the pages, standing up from his desk. As simple a mistake as this was, Gabe couldn’t correct it himself. Some precaution Overwatch insisted on taking to keep Gabe’s power as a commanding officer limited. Despite being beyond the digital age, everything needed to be on paper, where all edits were obvious. 

It was a quick fix. Scratch the name out, write down the real one, and get McCree’s initials. He made his way down the hallway of dorms, listening in to every door that had one of his agents behind it. Barnes was snoring, Reynolds was listening to music and running the shower, Shimada was clearly using his door for target practice again; the  _ tink-tink-tink _ of shuriken hitting the door and falling to the floor was a familiar sound now, despite how many times he had been warned not to do it. And McCree? He couldn’t hear much of anything behind McCree’s door.

Gabriel knocked firmly, three times. There was a pause, the sound of a chair shifting, and footsteps headed toward him. Quiet ones, not McCree’s usual heavy boots and spurs. Must have been in socked feet, now that everything was over with. 

The door opened, but it was only a crack, just enough for McCree to slip his face in. His hair was wet, so he’d clearly showered, armor discarded, standing in a standard issue Blackwatch hoodie and his boxers. Something was off with him though. He hacked up a cough before he could speak, and his eyes were narrow and reddened. 

“Yeah, Boss?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, holding out the stack of paper that was McCree’s mission report. 

“You made an error. Just need you to fix it and I’ll let you get back to your time off.”

McCree took a long,  _ long _ time to process what he had been told, blinking several times in the process.

“Oh.” 

Gabriel waited another moment before asking, “Can I come in? I need to witness the edits and sign-off on them.” 

McCree nodded, gaze unfocused and face completely blank, stepping away from the door and pulling it open. As soon as Gabriel stepped into the room, his face slumped in disappointment. He’d recognize a haze like this anywhere, and the slight scent hitting his nose confirmed it. 

“Where in the hell did you get ahold of cannabis, McCree? What would you do right now if there was emergency and we needed to move out ASAP?” 

McCree’s toes were wiggling in his socked feet, hands stuffed away in the pocket of his hoodie to avert his gaze. He didn’t protest the scolding, simply listened to every word and answered flatly.

“Sorry, Commander.” 

Gabriel felt like a bull, with the frustrated exhale that just burst out of his nose. “Answer the questions.” 

Now McCree gave him attitude, stomping over, snatching the report out of his hand. “Angela wrote me a prescription, okay?” He was shouting louder than he probably realized, slapping the report on the desk, turning open to the page Gabriel had marked, and penning in his edit and signature. At least he didn’t need to be told what was wrong with it. “Missions like this, they make me want to throw myself off the rocks. Hang myself off the railing. Trust me when I tell you I  _ like _ stopping bad guys. But sometimes it gets to me, wonderin’ how many of the bullets I buried in guys’ skulls that we could have gone without shooting.” 

Gabriel was speechless, holding out a hand only for McCree to slap the stack of papers directly against his chest with a brute, angry force. 

“So forgive me if I need a little help shutting my brain up for a few hours.” 

The stress of the confrontation must have exasperated things, judging by the way McCree went right back to his bed and plucked the pipe off the side table, frustration evident in the way he just couldn’t manage to get the lighter to light up for him. He flicked and flicked to no avail, until Gabriel gently took it out of his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he admitted, getting a flame going and lighting the bowl for him. “I didn’t realize you were having such a tough time with it.” 

McCree took in a drag, sarcastically nodding his head while he held the breath in and rolled his eyes.

“Well,” he said through his exhale, smoke billowing from his mouth before he blew it up to the ceiling proper. “Not like you ask. Y’just do your reports and leave us alone until you need us again.” 

He turned away from Gabe for a moment, tapping out ashes into the trash and beginning to pack a fresh bowl.

“Is that… Not what you want? I always sort of figured you guys needed some time away from me yelling at you.” He handed the lighter back now that Jesse seemed to have calmed down, and he took his next drag on his own. He held the breath while he observed his pipe, tilting it in his fingers. 

“I dunno,” he said finally. “Maybe the others feel that way. Maybe it’s just me. Maybe I just.” He went quiet. He started fiddling with the lighter again, but Gabe moved a hand over his, stopping him from taking another hit. 

“Talk to me.” 

“You’re not… Just a commander to me. I want to be in your life for real. Hear about your day. Come to you with my problems.” He was barely mumbling now. Gabriel let his hands go while he processed it, eyes following the pipe move from his lap to his mouth to his lap again. 

He didn’t get a chance to respond. Before he could even register what was happening, Jesse’s lips were ghosting over his, dry and light. He realized in time to inhale, carefully watching Jesse’s eyelashes flutter as he closed his eyes. The smoke licked the back of Gabe’s throat where he was blowing it, but he worked past the urge to cough away the tickle.

He tilted his head back to the ceiling, watching Jesse’s lungful of smoke pour from his mouth and mix in with the haze currently surrounding them. 

It was as though his brain had shut down. He sat completely still as Jesse scooted closer. Put a hand on the back of his head. Pulled them together. Kissed him again. 

There was a million reasons he should be standing up and walking out of this room. Even if he didn’t have the responsibility of a commander, he sure as hell had the responsibility of recognizing clear mental impairment. He couldn’t take any of this at face value. And he sure as hell couldn’t engage. 

Jesse seemed to realize this after a moment, too. He pulled away, sat back. Stared at his hands. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, just-” Gabriel unceremoniously tore the pipe from Jesse’s hand, taking as long of a drag as he could manage. He let the breath go as he spoke. “Let’s just. Save it for tomorrow.” 

That seemed like a satisfying answer, if Jesse’s smile and slumped shoulders were any indication. Before he knew it, Gabe was two, three, four, five hits in, falling on his back across the foot of Jesse’s bed, watching him so carefully as he described his mission. Time had slowed to a crawl. Every pantomimed gunshot was happening in slow motion, and all Gabriel could think about was how beautiful he was. His hair was dry now, light and fluffy where it was usually bogged down with a couple days worth of mission grease and dirt. He had a scar on his cheek Gabe never noticed before, just barely hidden behind his mutton chops. And his smile… Warm and light, fun the way his smirks never were. 

Jesse stood, and Gabe didn’t hear a word he said. Just watched him make his way to his desk, pulling open the bottom drawer. Gabe sat up on his elbows, watching the way he bent over. He came back with snacks that he had obviously stolen from the cafeteria, and when Gabe shoved a handful of chocolate candies in his mouth, it felt like he had never eaten before. 

“Sorry I’ve been so cold,” Gabe said once he had swallowed. He laid down on the bed proper, soon feeling the weight of Jesse’s head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“S’alright. I know you’re just doin’ your job. No way for you to know I’m crushing on you.” Jesse drew in a deep, satisfied breath, throwing his arm over Gabe’s midsection. Gabe felt warm in his stomach, fingering through Jesse’s hair, leaning closer to peck his forehead. He sure as hell wasn’t expecting to hear that tonight. He shouldn’t acknowledge it now, when they were like this. Middle of the night, baked, in his subordinate’s room.

“You’re right though,” he mused, making eye contact when he felt Jesse lift his head to look at him. “I should be taking better care of all of you. It’s like not like I have a team of hundreds that I don’t have the capacity of getting close to. Blackwatch… We’re just a handful of people, doing the dirtiest of the grunt work. You guys deserve some extra TLC.”

Jesse rested his head back down, giving Gabriel a squeeze. His voice cracked when he spoke, “I’d like that.” 

 

Gabriel hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he was waking up. He jolted when realized he wasn’t sure where he was, making Jesse wake up with a start, too. But, the gentle light of a sun not-quite risen coming through the blinds made him relax, closing his eyes again. Jack was probably wondering where the reports were, but it could wait.

Jesse groaned as he pulled himself in tighter. “Mornin’.”

“Can’t believe I fell asleep in here,” Gabriel said, his voice still low and grumbly in sleep. His throat was a little sore, too- he must have burnt it. He should wake up. He should wake up, get back to work before it was late enough in the morning for someone to notice. But he was still half asleep, groggy, warm and sweaty under Jesse’s leg and arm and- 

“Can’t even brag to the others about it,” Jesse replied. His eyes were still closed, face flushed. “No one’s gonna believe I got high with the commander.” 

His words were falling on deaf ears. All Gabe could concentrate on was the erection pressed against his hip. As if testing the waters he shifted his leg, putting pressure on it. Jesse hummed appreciatively, rolling to press his face into Gabe’s chest. 

It didn’t feel real. Like he was still in a dream. Jesse had started rutting back against Gabe’s hip. Slow at first, as if he wanted to make it seem like an accident. But eventually he moved with purpose, his hot breath leaving a damp spot on Gabe’s hoodie. The heat was unbearable. He was drifting in and out of sleep, desperate to cool off.

His grip on Jesse’s shoulder tightened, and he hoisted his body on top of his own. Jesse’s hair was tickling his face, his breath now hot on Gabe’s neck, and still, he tiredly rolled his hips, desperate for friction. 

One of Gabe’s hands carded through Jesse’s hair, while the other grabbed onto his backside. He shifted Jesse’s over just enough, feeling his boyish rutting finally where he wanted it. Jesse was heavy on top of him, but his limbs were heavy too. He wanted to get back to sleep but first he needed to get rid of the ache- how badly he wanted to be touched. 

Jesse was still sloppy in his mostly-still-asleep state so Gabriel had to guide him, keeping him lined up, pressing him down to add to the pressure. He was starting to lose himself, mind melting into the heat and the pleasure and the need for  _ more, _ whatever that was. He found himself growling low in his throat, almost silent, between huffed, erratic breaths. 

On the other hand, Jesse was almost whimpering, a fistful of Gabe’s shirt in one hand. He was getting loud, almost too loud for comfort, and without really thinking it over, the hand on Jesse’s head shot down to replace the one on his ass, while Gabe made the executive decision to dip two fingers in Jesse’s mouth, flat on his tongue. 

Despite the surprise Jesse took them obediently, closing his mouth around them, sucking on them, letting his moans get plugged up by them. His hips were moving faster. Gabe was having a tougher time keeping him lined up. 

Eventually though he made one meaningful shot forward, a long whimper just barely audible. He’d finished, was already well on his way to dozing off. But the sudden lack of friction was grating on Gabriel, desperate for release. 

He was quick in the action of tossing Jesse off of him, barely letting him land from his ricochet off the mattress before he rolled on top of him. He hadn’t fallen asleep though. The side of his face was pressed into his sheets and he was grinning, ear to ear. Gabe just barely saw a sliver of his iris.

Gabriel dropped his head, forehead hot against Jesse’s face. And he rutted, a few times, just barely getting the pressure from between his ass cheeks. Right, he’d fallen asleep in jeans. 

Frustrated hands made quick work of his fly, his cock now free besides boxer briefs to press against Jesse’s backside. The improvement made his mind spin. He got rougher, hearing the telling squeak of springs and the knock of the headboard hitting the wall. But he was close.  _ So _ close. Just a little more. 

“Your dick is huge, boss.” 

It was barely a whisper. If Gabriel wasn’t better with keeping his noise down, he might not have even heard it. The words shot through him like a bullet, straight to his groin. God, he should be turned off by the plain-as-day reminder that he was a commander currently using his subordinates ass to get off, but instead, the ego stroke just felt like another hand, working him hard.

“Wait until you feel it in you,” Gabriel whispered back, picking up his pace. Jesse let out a gasp, either caught off guard by the dirty talk, or the little extra roughness working him over. 

“I want to so bad,” Jesse cooed, lifting his hips off the bed just slightly. Now it actually felt like they were  _ fucking _ and Gabe moved one hand to hold them together. “I’ve wanted to for so long. I think about it every fucking night, knowing you’re just a few doors down.” 

The back of his neck was slick with sweat and he could feel the skin starting to get irritated from the friction of the fabric, but Gabriel pressed on. 

“You know my door’s always open, just come knock.” 

The moan that left Jesse’s lips surprised him. “Please, Gabe-” 

“ _ Shh. _ You’re doing so good, don’t lose yourself now. I’m almost done.” 

Fuck this. Gabriel sat up on his knees, digging his cock out of his boxers and working himself properly. Jesse was whimpering from the lost friction, pushing his ass further up in the air. Gabe took a handful of it, running his hand along his backside to his hip to up his spine, pushing his hoodie and tshirt up, up along his back until it was caught on his shoulder blades. 

Then he came, three, four shots hitting hot on Jesse’s back. He panted heavily, finally feeling awake, drinking in exactly what he had done.  _ God _ if Jack found out about this. 

He managed to coax Jesse back into laying down properly. He let Gabe peel his boxers off, stroking the leftover mess off his cock on the way down his legs, and balling the fabric up to wipe his back clean. He pulled Jesse’s shirts back down, pulled his sheets up over his waist. 

And, despite himself, despite the fact that he was awake enough to get out of here, get back to his own room before anyone else would be up to notice, he stayed. Did his pants back up, laid on his side, pulled Jesse against him that earned him a satisfied, half asleep hum of approval. 

Fuck it, he could just say he decided to get those report revisions done first thing in the morning instead of doing it before bed last night. He wasn’t going to lose this. 

“Hey boss?” 

If he didn’t already know what Jesse was saying, he might not have understood that quiet mumble. He reached over a hand, pulling Jesse’s hair back behind his ear.

“What’s the matter, Jesse?”

“When the war’s over. Do y’think you’d wanna go on a date with me?” Jesse breathed out a laugh, blindly reaching for Gabe’s hand and intertwining their fingers as soon as he had it. “I know a place, on Route 66. Might need a disguise though.” 

Gabriel found himself laughing, too. 

“Yeah, I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
